


A Considerable Offer

by UnaFearless



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux is furious and confused, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Hux and Ren being Hux and Ren, Hux has to be persuaded, Hux is reluctant, Hux the diva, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this ship, Idiots in Love, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren is persistent, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Story, M/M, Mild Blood, Negotiations, Ren makes an offer, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, female oc - Freeform, handjob, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaFearless/pseuds/UnaFearless
Summary: In the battle of Crait the First Order decimated the Resistance to only a handful of rebels. The Supremacy is almost completely destroyed and Kylo Ren has become the new Supreme Leader. A few weeks after these events General Armitage Hux is summoned to him and Ren makes an offer Hux can't possibly decline.What is Kylo Ren's purpose? Is this offer meant seriously? However, as they negotiate the terms, Ren gives him a renewed offer that Hux doesn't seem particularly pleased about, at first.The whole situation gives Armitage the feeling that the sword of Damocles is constantly hovering above him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 55
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed work, a Kylux fic I wrote about a year and a half ago in my native tongue. I'm translating it now so I can upload it here on ao3. Hopefully some of you guys like it. :D
> 
> I will update regularly, once a week. Tags will be added or changed with future chapters.

**1**

Armitage Hux buttoned up his greatcoat, combed his ginger hair once more and made sure he looked flawless altogether. Taking one last examining look at himself in the standing mirror in his bedroom he was satisfied, appearing impeccable and competent, ready to face Ren.

Kylo Ren.

The new Supreme Leader. 

Armitage still couldn't believe it. This unpredictable, highly emotional, and impulsive force user was now the leader of the First Order and commander-in-chief of his army which he had built and trained with passion. The best and most capable soldiers of the galaxy were now subject to this uncontrollable guy. Hux sighed deeply. They were doomed.

He himself should've become Supreme Leader. He alone was entitled to rule, for he had worked his way up with blood, sweat, and sacrifices. Only he possessed the strategic and cool mind that the leadership of the First Order needed. Hux alone could bring order and peace to the galaxy, not a bubbling volcano called Kylo Ren which could erupt and spread chaos at any time. Armitage sighed, turned on his heels, left his quarters and made his way to the throne room where he had an audience with Kylo Ren in a few minutes.

Engineers, technicians, and troopers worked day and night on the giant dreadnought which had been drifting in space since the battle with the Resistance, to fix and repair everything and keep the Supremacy running. The near destruction of the ship had not been enough to win, the Resistance practically didn't exist anymore, only a handful of rebels were left after the fight on Crait. Against the military superiority of the First Order they simply didn't stand a chance.

Nevertheless, Hux knew it was only a matter of time before the rebels would gain new members and get help from all parts of the galaxy. The First Order had to act, and fast. This small remnant of the Resistance had to be wiped out immediately.

  
  


~*~

  
  


The doors of the turbo lift opened and Hux entered the throne room. His silhouette was reflected in the shiny black floor as he walked towards the throne. A lot had changed. The red wall panelling was no longer there, and since the throne room was the highest point of the Supremacy the large panorama viewports offered a stunning sight directly into space. Armitage was moved by this view, so many stars and planets, the cold beauty and infinity of the universe. The room was clean and tidy again, the chaos that had reigned after the attack of the Resistance was gone as if it'd never existed. And Armitage could only guess what had happened to Snoke's remains. They probably floated through the vastness of the galaxy never to be spit out again.

Kylo Ren himself had changed as well. His usual black uniform was gone and he wore clothing which resembled that of a Jedi; light trousers, dark brown boots and a long, grey tunic held together by a belt, on it the badge of the First Order. Only Ren's hair was still the same, a wild black mane framing his face. He was just about to fight a man in black armor and mask. Ren's crimson crossguard lightsaber buzzed through the air, parried by the man who also swung a red laser sword, their blades clashing. There were three other dark figures in the back of the room, also masked and with different weapons in their hands, watching the fight.

Only now did Armitage notice that their masks resembled the helmet that Ren had worn most of the time, until recently. These men were apparently his knights, the knights of Ren, who now functioned as his bodyguards. However, they were obviously much more than that, seemed familiar with each other. The knights were something Hux would never be to Ren; allies, men he trusted, friends. Who would've thought that Kylo Ren was capable of social relations? Armitage had been thoroughly mistaken about the force user, perhaps he'd underestimated him after all. Uncertain he stopped at some distance, observed the spectacle of the saber fight for a moment, then cleared his throat politely to draw attention to himself.

Kylo looked up. “Ah, General. There you are.” Instantly he deactivated his sword and attached it to his belt. With a gesture he told the knights to leave them. Immediately they moved towards a door on the side of the throne room behind which they disappeared.

Kylo's dark eyes fixed at Hux. A shiver ran down his back. In these brown depths he suddenly recognized a glow that hadn't existed before. Hux had to swallow, cleared his throat again before he could speak. “You sent for me, Supreme Leader.”

“Indeed, General,” Ren replied with a firm voice, gesturing for Hux to join him and together they went to one of the viewports. “I would like to discuss something with you, since things have changed so fundamentally for all of us.” Kylo stood with his arms crossed, looking out into the universe.

Armitage was beside him, hands behind his back, shoulders tightened. The usual stiff posture. He was tense, didn't know what Ren wanted of him. In the last weeks after the battle of Crait he had almost never seen him, only followed his orders which were given to him via Comlink. He had his hands full bringing back order to his troops after losing Phasma in the attack. “What is it you'd like to discuss, Supreme Leader,” Armitage replied, annoyed that his voice sounded strained and revealed his inner tension.

Ren turned towards him, his dazzling eyes on Hux. A smile crossed his lips. “I would like to make you an offer, General. One you will find hard to refuse, as I believe. Nevertheless, I'll give you enough time to think about it. You—and I too—don't want to rush into anything, but I think it might actually work.”

Armitage suddenly felt more than queasy. What kind of offer would that be? Did the force user think he could just fob him off with a cheap, flimsy offer? Make him compliant with a ridiculous suggestion—or was it even worse and he wanted to release him of his command? He'd done nothing to justify this. No, Ren couldn't do that. He wouldn't dare. Or did he? It took Armitage all his willpower to stay calm and keep his wildly beating heart in check. “W … what kind of offer is it?”

This unusual glow in Ren's eyes intensified all of a sudden, the smile on his face suddenly seemed malicious. “I want you as my right-hand man, General Hux. Together me and you shall lead the First Order and establish peace. With you by my side I want to destroy each of our enemies and build something the galaxy hasn't seen yet. Let's put aside our differences and rule together. I as Supreme Leader and you as Grand General.”

Armitage suddenly became dizzy, his heart almost jumped out of his chest and he had to rest his hand against the transparisteel of the viewport for a moment to avoid falling over. _He, Armitage Hux, a Grand General_? Hux had reckoned with everything but certainly not with this.

Suddenly he felt Ren's hand on his arm. “Consider it. You have as much time as you need,” and he took his hand away again.

Armitage gazed at him. Kylo's eyes were big and waiting, the glow in them disappeared until only the deep brown iris was visible. All at once he seemed like an insecure little boy who was afraid of what would happen next. A gasp escaped Hux and he tried desperately to regain his composure. These abrupt changes in Ren's facial expressions amazed him time and again. “Good,” he replied in a weak voice. “I'll think about it.”

Kylo nodded, but still this unfathomable expression was in his eyes. His arm twitched briefly as if he wanted to touch Hux again, but then decided against it.

Armitage straightened his back and took a deep breath. So far he had a grip on himself and could leave the hall without fainting. At least he hoped so. _Grand General._ When he set in motion his knees felt like pudding. Nevertheless, composed he walked towards the exit, eyes firmly on the doors of the elevator. _Grand General Armitage Hux._ He entered the turbolift and saw Kylo Ren still standing at the window, head lowered, yet, gazing after him until the doors closed.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2

A few standard days later Armitage was sitting in a quite comfortable armchair in his quarters after a long, busy day, a glass of brandy in his hand. The Finalizer had been repaired and was fully operational again which was a special day for him, meaning he would return soon to his usual station as commander of this battleship. Yet, he regretted the destruction of the Fulminatrix and Captain Canady's death, which only increased his hatred for this damned Resistance.

There was still no trace of the rebels, no indication of where they were hiding. This pile of filth had actually managed to completely destroy a modern and technically superior First Order stardestroyer with outdated X-Wings and Cruisers. Fortunately, they had been able to decimate the Resistance, leaving only a miserable remnant with hardly any ships or weapons worth mentioning. Which gave the First Order time to regenerate and regroup.

Armitage took a sip from his glass, looked out the window, enjoyed the warm burn of the brandy in his throat. Snoke's demise also occupied him, for he could hardly imagine how anyone could manage to destroy such an old and powerful creature. He hardly believed that the scavenger girl was capable of it, even if she could use the Force. However, he didn't have any proof that she'd _not_ done it.

Now Kylo Ren made him this offer. He was to become Grand General and still couldn't believe it. With Ren as Supreme Leader he was to stand at the top of the First Order, in one of the highest leadership positions. What would his father say if he was still alive? Probably nothing, because for Brandol Hux his son had only been a burden, an unwanted something that had to be formed in order to fit somehow into his view of the world. He would only have laughed at Armitage and had found one more reason to belittle and verbally destroy him. Just as he'd always liked to do when he wasn't _talking_ with his fists or boots.

Armitage quickly emptied his glass and vigorously placed it on the low table in front of him. He thought of Captain Phasma. She'd taken care of the Brendol Hux problem at his behest and eliminated him, because Hux had been a coward. Nothing but a fearful, poor chickenshit who didn't have the guts to look his father in the eye as he took his last breath.

Hux had always been able to rely on Phasma. He missed her, her death hit him really hard. If she were still alive, he would have made her a general and given her his position. In all the time she'd been in service for him she'd more than earned it. Sighing, Armitage got up from the armchair, adjusted his uniform and left his quarters. What did the past matter? More urgent issues had to be dealt with, the future had to be considered. Especially his own. It was time to inform the Supreme Leader of his decision. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


“Your strict order is to keep the girl alive. She must not die. I'd rather have an enemy I know and can defeat when the time is right than an enemy I don't know anything about.” Ren leaned back casually in his chair, a glass of Kuat wine in his hand. Today he wore his usual black uniform again, was clean-shaven and his hair was combed, apparently to tame his curls, yet, in vain. They still hung wildly around his face.

“Eliminate her, Ren,” Hux replied heatedly. “She's a threat to the Order, to us all.” He sat opposite the Supreme Leader, at a plentiful table in his private accommodations next to the throne room. A service droid scurried around them, taking the used plates and cutlery from the table. Buzzing and beeping he rolled to a sideboard, returning with the dessert, placing a bowl of coruscanti strawberry sorbet in front of Hux and Kylo.

“You don't understand,” Ren replied. “You have no idea of the Force. Rey is my counterpart, she is my equal. The Force has restored balance. I am darkness, she is light. If we kill Rey, there will soon be a new awakening, another equal to me in the light. Don't you get it?”

Hux didn't answer, only made a face as if he'd bitten into a lemon. No, he didn't understand anything about the Force, he wasn't the slightest bit interested. This Force was something he could not hear, see, smell, touch or taste. It wasn't tangible for him and therefore irrelevant. Kylo Ren could wield it, was able to feel it and to bend it to his will. That he could use it against him if he wanted to, now _that_ was relevant, nothing more.

Kylo leaned over, looked at Hux insistently. “The Force, Grand General, it is something wonderful. It is even in you, fills you with life, makes your evil little heart beat.” For a moment Kylo was silent and his dark eyes rested upon Armitage. Again there was this dangerous glow in them. “There is nothing but darkness in you. Do you really think I don't know that you wanted to kill me when the Resistance cruiser jumped into the Supremacy and I was unconscious afterwards?”

Armitage tightened his shoulders. How could he know that? He felt an indeterminate danger emanating from Ren, like an unspoken warning. “I ... I ... do not know what—”

“Save your apologies,” Ren interrupted him and leaned back in his chair. “I really should execute you for trying. But I admire you for the guts you have, always did. And to be honest, I would've done the same in your place. If such an opportunity presents itself you should take it, shouldn't you?” He took a sip of his wine, his eyes never leaving Hux.

The scar on Ren's face caught Armitage's eye and he looked at it thoughtfully. This scavenger, she had inflicted it on him in a fight that Ren should've easily won. She had defeated him, although she was just a girl, but one who could easily take on Kylo Ren. What powers slumbered within her that she'd accomplished this? She hadn't exploited the situation, her chance to kill Ren, like Hux had. And Ren wanted to keep her alive as a reward? Hux didn't understand all of this.

“Anyway, I'm glad that you accepted my offer,” Kylo changed the subject and put his glass on the table. “I'll start preparations for your promotion in order to introduce you to the entire First Order as the new Grand General and my right-hand man.” A grin spread over his face. “Get ready for a big celebration, Hux. You will be introduced to your new position in grand style and with all honours.”

Armitage swallowed hard and stared at his sorbet. An official celebration in his honour? No, he certainly didn't want that. “Wouldn't a holomessage be sufficient?” he murmured half-heartedly, but he knew anyway that it wasn't.

“You know the answer, don't you?”

“I hate these official occasions. Can you not spare me that?”

Ren's grin widened in malicious joy. “You are now a Grand General. That must be celebrated!” His dark eyes twinkled all of a sudden. “Well, I might think again if you consider another offer from me.”

Alarmed Hux's eyebrows shot up. “What other offer?”

Kylo leaned forward a little. Suddenly he seemed slightly nervous, uncertain if he should really say the next words. “Spend one night with me.”

Armitage's eyes grew as big as plates and his face turned beet red. “Excuse me?” Completely confused he stared at Ren. He must have misheard. “What ... that ... you can't be serious?”

“Of course I'm serious. You're all I can think of when I'm lying in bed at night. At times it gets pretty lonely as Supreme Leader, than your thoughts start to wander towards more desirable things.”

That was clear. This revelation was a shock for Armitage. He shot up from his chair which tilted backwards and hit the ground, his blue eyes turning cold. “I rather put up with the celebration then,” he hissed furious. “Make me your henchman, Supreme Leader, for all I care. But you definitely won't make me your _WHORE_!” Hux spat every word with contempt. He watched as Kylo's expression changed from insecure to angry, then to that uncomprehending, hurt look which made him seem like a little boy who'd received scolding from his father and didn't understand what for.

Armitage turned on his heels and hurried out of Ren's premises.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3 for y'all, it's a short one but don't worry, the next one will also be uploaded soon.
> 
> During translating and rereading further chapters I noticed this is a bit of a slow burnish fic. (I wrote it like almost 2 yrs ago, so I don't quite remember details) But don't worry, we're getting there. Kylo is very persistent and doesn't give up fast. ;)

**3**

Bathed in sweat Hux woke up from a bad dream. Trying to calm himself he sat up, burying his face in his hands. He didn't remember what the dream was about, only the basic mood of fear remained. Sighing, he let himself fall back into the sheets, raked his fingers through his damp hair and looked at the chrono on the nightstand. The green indicator light showed 0425 am standard time. He'd only slept four and a half hours, not enough. But the alarm would go off soon anyway, so it didn't make sense to go back to sleep.

_Spend a night with me._ Ren's words never left his head. What did this guy even think? How did he come up with the idea that he, Hux, would even consider such an invitation? Hux definitely wasn't keen on getting banged by Ren. He'd clearly seen the hurt in his eyes when he'd cut it down to him, and somehow—in a strange way—this had touched him.

Groaning, he put a hand to his forehead as something else suddenly crossed his mind. Ren had been snooping around in his brain, slyly invading his mind with that Force mumbo-jumbo. Of course he had discovered his most secret longings, probably all of them. _That bloody spawn of a Sith_.

Furious, Hux swung his legs out of bed and got up. The light went on automatically and lit the bedroom. In the kitchenette next door he heard as the caff machine switched on and from the 'fresher came the sound of water. Everything went like every morning to make it as stress-free as possible for him to start the day. A morning routine that helped him prepare well for the upcoming shift.

Yet, today Armitage felt a certain reluctance. The routine, the impending duty—just the thought of it was repugnant to him. Dressed only in black boxer shorts he stood in the room looking confused. What was wrong with him? Hux should actually dance with joy and call it from all battlements: _I am Grand General Armitage Hux!_ He'd arrived at the finish. Well, almost. If he'd not hesitated a few days ago and shot Ren with his blaster, then—

But even so, he was now where he always wanted to be. Right at the top. Why did he feel like being in a cage or having his wings trimmed? 

The tantalizing smell of caff passed through his quarters, the 'fresher was still waiting for him and he heard the door open. A happily chirping service droid came in and put a tray with his breakfast on the table in the day room. Like every morning when he got up.

Armitage suddenly knew why he felt so lost. He was deeply dissatisfied with the situation. As great as the joy was that Kylo Ren had made him a Grand General, it still was not what he was striving for.

_Stop whining you weak fool_ , he scolded himself, straightened his shoulders, stretched his back and deeply breathed in and out.

He would let nothing or no one stop him, he had worked too hard for that. Every hurdle he had climbed and mastered for his rise in the First Order. He alone had managed to work himself up, even though he occasionally had to crawl up Snoke's butt. In the end it had paid off. Thanks to Kylo Ren he was now Grand General. It was only a matter of time (and opportunity) until he became Supreme Leader.

If he thought about it real hard, that goal was already within reach. Which didn't mean he would crawl up Ren's butt as well. Armitage smiled. In a flash, his momentum was back and he quickly went into the 'fresher to take a shower and finally start the day.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Hux sat in his office going over the reports on the datapad. There were isolated uprisings in different systems of the galaxy, but the situation was under control. His stormtroopers shut down the seditionists and peace was restored and secured through military presence. The First Order now had almost unlimited power in many parts of the galaxy and continued to expand it.

In order to ensure the supply of soldiers Hux had ordered conscription. Only the healthiest, strongest young men and women whose convictions clearly belonged to the First Order were recruited. They had to go through rigorous testing and challenging training. Only those who passed with distinction were allowed to join the regiment and serve the First Order.

There was no sign of the Resistance far and wide, but Armitage was sure that they were about to reform. He was just as certain that soon the Jedi would reappear, after all this time they had apparently failed to obliterate them completely. The scavenger girl was the best proof of that. Hux just wondered what the Supreme Leader intended to do about it.

Suddenly, Armitage started. He discovered an entry about the procurement and cost of components for a spaceship from the Kuat shipyards. But he himself had not commissioned a spaceship. The Supremacy was not repaired yet, just held together to keep it running until the First Order had found a suitable place to build a new command base, a home so to speak. Did Ren ever think about that? Perhaps he'd commissioned this spaceship without telling him, it seemed very much so. Armitage sighed deeply. He would have to speak a serious word with the new leader.

At that moment a personal message came in from the man himself. Hux opened the file. _Tonight at 0800 pm standard time. We have a lot to discuss_.

Oh yes, there were many things to discuss before he took up his new position as Grand General. Hux only hoped that the Supreme Leader would not come up with yet another _immoral_ offer during this meeting. Until then, however, he had plenty of other work to do. Briskly he rose from his chair and made his way to the training decks. It was time for an inspection of the new recruits.

  
  



	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And already chapter 4 is here. :) Enjoy.
> 
> As usual I edited to my best knowledge. All feedback and Kudos are much appreciated. ❤
> 
> Next chapter will come this weekend.

**4**

  
  


Again Armitage sat with Kylo Ren in his private quarters. Dark decor prevailed, it was spartan, just functional, no personal belongings as far as he could tell. They were in the day room, at the same table as a few days ago. In front of Hux was a glass of the best corellian whiskey and a small box lined with Dakkha velvet. Inside were his new shoulder badges and three stars for his lapels which had been handed to him personally by the Supreme Leader during the inauguration ceremonies.

Ren sat opposite him looking amused. He was dressed all in black, up to his chin. In addition he wore a dark cowl, Kylo looked his usual self again. Black locks framed his face, his dark, alert eyes were fixed at him. “Do you like your new  _ insignia of power _ ?”

Armitage looked up and found once again that Kylo had changed since the battle on Crait. He seemed more balanced than he used to, not quite so impulsive. However, it was a dangerous and deceptive calm that emanated from the new leader of the First Order and Hux now had a healthy respect for him. There was still a volcano bubbling within Ren and should he explode at any time Hux didn't want to be near him. “Of course I like them,” he answered Ren's question, noticing his sluggish voice. Hux had definitely drunk too much.

Punctually he had arrived for the scheduled inauguration, unaware of what awaited him. All he had expected was a gathering with the Supreme Leader and the other senior officers. However, he should've expected Ren to perform a full ceremony.

Yet, he credited him for keeping the celebration to an absolute minimum. Only the elite troops and the highest First Order leaders had been present. And, of course, Ren's bodyguards, the Knights of Ren. Drinks had been served after Ren's speech and the exaggerated solemn presentation of the new shoulder badges and the stars for his uniform. Medisanian champagne was served and as soon as Armitage's glass was empty a freshly filled one was pressed into his hand. First, Ren had congratulated him, then the rest of the leadership of the First Order.

That's why Hux was drunk now, playing with his glass of whiskey and seriously considering whether he should drink another drop. “I really did not expect this today.”

“The sooner the better, don't you think? At least now it's official. Everything should be in order.” 

“Indeed,” Hux replied, clearing his throat to get his voice under control. “You could've at least prepared me for it.” Ren looked at him with those big, dark eyes. Armitage was captivated, he just couldn't help it. Those eyes had something which intrigued him. He found that he liked seeing the Supreme Leader without his helmet. Whatever had happened to this thing, it should stay exactly wherever it was now. He also noticed Kylo's reddened cheeks, which was probably due to the champagne and made him look not so deathly pale.

Ren grinned mysteriously. “All you would've done was try and stop me. I wanted to prevent that. Also, I like to surprise you.” 

Hux shook his head. “You summoned me for a  _ small _ gathering.” His fingers grasped the glass, brought it to his lips and sipped on the liquor. Oh wow, this whiskey really was not to be despised. Soft as butter it ran down his throat. “I was standing there like a Bantha before a mountain,” he concluded. 

“If that was the case, then you've overplayed your surprise well.”

“It's nothing else but unshakable self-discipline.”

Ren nodded, leaned forward, rested his arms on the table and looked Armitage in the eye. “I think it's time to talk about the distribution of our responsibilities.”

Hux's eyebrows were going up. “Task distribution?”

“You're drunk, Grand General,” Ren said amused and bit back a grin.

“You think that's funny?” Hux hiccuped.

“Yes.” Kylo suppressed a giggle.

“I'm not used to that much alcohol,” Armitage said with another hiccup. “Every now and then I take a glass after a busy day, yes. But alcohol in harsh quantities? Never.”

“What are you doing for your own enjoyment, for pleasure? Or are you actually just working?”

“Pleasure?” Now Hux laughed. “I do not know pleasure. I go to bed and fall asleep exhausted, that's what I call  _ pleasure _ .”

Kylo looked at him almost compassionately. “That's hard. But now that you're a Grand General, you can take a time-out, delegate, give up responsibility and find something to compensate. A hobby or something.”

“A hobby?” Armitage arched an eyebrow. “You can't be serious. I don't have time for such foolishness.”

Ren leaned back in the chair, crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I am serious. You should really start thinking about more freetime.” He took a short break and exhaled before continuing. “Listen, we have a lot to talk about, that's why you have the next three days off.”

“Three days?” Armitage's jaw dropped to the floor. “That's impossible. There is so much to do and to take care of. How do you even get to decide this over my head?” Angry he slammed the whisky glass onto the table.

“Because I'm the Supreme Leader and I need a functioning Grand General.” Kylo was silent for a moment. “Pack a few things, we'll fly to Dall'Un tomorrow. I have a small residence there, where we have the necessary peace and quiet to sort things out, completely undisturbed. Only three days, General. The Order is capable of running without you for the time being, believe me.”

“Dall'Un? Where is that? I've never heard of this planet before.”

“It lies on the edge of the Unknown Regions, directly bordering Wild Space. A really nice spot. Dall'Un has twin moons that never set. I think you'll like it.”

Armitage made a face. “Why should I go? I don't need any rest, I need work and occupation, otherwise I'll be unbearable. And Ren, I function above average, as you well know.” Armitage grabbed the whisky bottle from the middle of the table and didn't bother to pour any of it into his glass. Defiantly he lifted the bottle to his mouth and drank directly from it. “I will stay exactly where I am right now. On the Supremacy.”

Ren's dark eyes were fixed at him as if looking straight to the bottom of his soul. Slowly Armitage put the bottle back on the table, little shivers ran down his back and he felt dizzy. Grabbing his head he moaned softly. “Oh dear,” he murmured and leaned back in the chair. “I think ... I had too much ...”

Ren's eyes had that somber glow again and they were coming closer and closer, until Hux was totally captured by them. “Then you better sleep it off, Grand General.” 

“What the—” Armitage babbled as he heard Ren's calm, soothing voice. Everything spun around him and he felt as if he fell down a deep hole. Then everything turned black.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here. It's going faster than I thought with the translations and the editing, part of because the chapters are not too long. 😊
> 
> And now we're getting a little closer to the good parts. Enjoy Kylux. 😁
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos and feedback, much appreciated. 🧡🖤

5

  
  


Dall'Un. A quiet, peaceful planet, with lots of nature. Ren had not promised too much. The twin moons were indeed beautiful, large and impressive in the sky which never really became light or dark. There was a constant twilight, absolutely matching Kylo Ren, the dark Knight and Supreme Leader of the First Order. Who himself was like twilight, for you never knew what to expect from him next.

Also visible in the atmosphere was a large, sleek, and newly built vengeance class dreadnought. A battleship with an outer hull of dark duratitanium, equipped with the latest technology and weapon systems. So, that's where the costs for the shipyard on Kuat came from. Hux had thought as much.

“Do you like the _Rhager_ , Grand General?” Ren's voice interrupted Hux's thoughts. “She will be our new flagship.”

Armitage gazed at Ren, who was standing next to him on the large terrace of an imposing mansion, looking up at the ship. Today he wore a brown, sleeveless tunic that revealed his muscular arms, leather wrist guards, a leather belt around his waist, tight-fitting trousers, and high boots. Ren looked so different than usual. “Rhager?” Armitage replied. “A fitting name for such a beautiful battleship.”

“So you like her, I thought so.” Ren's gaze moved to him. “And how are you today?”

“Better, after taking strong painkillers and lots of fresh water.” Armitage looked into the distance and sighed. “Although I think you're not entirely innocent of my indisposition. It wasn't the alcohol alone. And that you had the audacity to simply bring me here while I was not at my senses is inexcusable. I'm pissed off, to say the least.”

“It was the only way to pull you away from the Supremacy and your work. Admit it, Hux. It was good. Just to sleep and rest, to stop thinking and feel nothing. Wasn't it?”

“But waking up with a bad hangover which feels like Malachor's hell destroys all the glorious tranquility. Now I know again why I prefer tea or caff. Lieutenant Mitaka was not exactly thrilled to hold the bucket while I was puking my guts out. No. No, that was really not pleasant at all.”

Ren bit back a grin. “You know, sometimes you have to loosen up a bit. Fun makes life worth living.”

“Not my life. And I definitely don't need such physical reactions.” Armitage gave Kylo a withering look, crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head. “It suits you. You've always been impulsive, emotional, spirited. I like it when everything is in order. Debauchery and emotional derailment are out of the question for me.”

“Yeah, I can tell," Ren said. “You are as stiff as a flagpole.”

A flush of anger rose to Armitage's face. “Rather stiff as a flagpole than explosive as a volcano. One tantrum fit from you and you could eventually destroy the galaxy.”

“Careful, Grand General,” Ren threatened. “Don't underestimate me. I too would stop at nothing to reach my goals.”

A cold chill ran down Armitage's back at those words. That had been an open threat. But anger was still smoldering in him and he could barely pull himself together. “I've noticed that on Crait. You wanted to chop Skywalker to pieces but he did not give you that satisfaction. Must be a big shame for you. You hate Skywalker abysmally, even now. Why?”

Ren clenched his hands into fists. Armitage saw the anger rising in him, feeling that strange energy emanating from him. “He abused my trust, did something unforgivable. Skywalker is the last true Jedi in this galaxy, and he's basically a traitor.”

Armitage nodded. “Traitors must be wiped out. Once trust has gone, it'll never come back. That's not a good basis for any relationship.”

“Skywalker was my uncle,” Ren growled through clenched teeth. “My mother sent me to him, she really thought he could help me. I was proud to be his student and have always done my best. But it was not enough for him, the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.” Ren hissed the last sentence hatefully. “The Jedi in general are an arrogant bunch, thinking only them could provide peace in the galaxy. That _only_ they are good enough and morally superior. They claim to fight for the good, but in reality they only used to fight for their own purposes. The light side of the Force is hypocritical. The dark side is pure, direct and effective. I am glad that I have chosen the darkness, Grand General. I will use it and hunt down and destroy every Jedi, every enemy of the First Order.”

Armitage looked up at him and was surprised by the fervor with which Kylo Ren said all this. For the first time he understood, Ren's emotions were his drive, what gave him strength, and the irrepressible will to give everything for what he believed in. It elicited a little admiration. Hux had underestimated this man and yet, he regretted that he hadn't been fast enough, that he'd hesitated to pull the blaster. Looking at Ren he was more and more convinced that it had not been Rey who had destroyed Snoke, but Kylo Ren. He possessed the necessary cunning and strength for such an act. Snoke had manipulated and used Ren as well as himself, it had only been a matter of time. Ren must have seen a tiny chance and taken the advantage to defeat his Master. Who else could have done this? A girl from Jakku who had no idea of anything, whose powers were just beginning to awaken? Definitely not.

“Have you thought about it again?” The Supreme Leader asked softly, tearing Armitage from his thoughts.

“About what?” He knew exactly what Ren meant. However, he was unwilling to make it easy for him.

Ren turned to face Hux. “You know exactly what I mean, Grand General.”

Armitage eyed him. He admitted that Ren was extremely attractive and the prospect of a night with him sounded tempting. But he would never admit that. Whether man or woman, he didn't jump into bed with someone at the first opportunity. He'd never done that. Even though Kylo Ren was the new Supreme Leader who had promoted him to virtually the top of the First Order, this was not the way it went. “I've already told you my opinion, Supreme Leader.” Standing before him Hux stared at Ren for a moment, biting his lower lip. They were nearly the same height, he noted. With Ren only a few centimeters taller than him, they were practically at eye level. 

“I don't care about your opinion. _I want you_ , Armitage Hux. That's why I put you in the highest position of the First Order. You are my commander-in-chief, you don't even have to give me account for your decisions. I know that you are the best man I can have by my side and I trust you completely in your work.”

Armitage became dizzy at these words. He'd never heard so much praise from anyone in his life. And the look in Ren's eyes when he said all this had been so sincere that it frightened him. He was speechless and didn't know what to say.

Ren shamelessly took advantage of this moment, leaned forward and the next moment Armitage felt his lips on his mouth. His heart—that treacherous thing—made a leap, Kylo's tender touch he couldn't resist. Hux closed his eyes to savor the feeling of Kylo's soft lips, for too long he'd denied himself any physical contact. Such things only distracted, made weak and soft. Something he simply could not and did not want to. Not even now.

Without warning Hux bit Ren's lower lip.

Gasping in pain Kylo pushed him away, wiping his lower lip with the back of his hand. He was bleeding. “You kriffing little Snapper,” he hissed.

Armitage smiled modestly, a cold glint in his blue eyes. “With praise and promotion you won't get far with me, Supreme Leader.” He cupped Kylo's face with his hands, gaze fixed at his lower lip, at the small wound from which a small drop of blood emerged. This was extremely seductive. Gently Hux licked the drop of blood with his tongue, then kissed Ren again, tender and slow, tasting the blood. Ren's warm body was very close, he felt his throbbing heart against his chest. “You want a night with me?” he whispered to Kylo's mouth. “You have to earn it.” Hux released Ren, looked him in the eye again, then turned on his heel and hurried into the mansion.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the next chapter where Hux is struggling with all the free time he has ... which is not a good thing for him at all. 
> 
> Enjoy. 😘
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving all the Kudos, the feedback, subscriptions and bookmarks. I appreciate it very much, believe me. 🧡🖤

**6**

  
  
  


Back in his quarters on the upper floor of Ren's mansion Armitage dropped on the sofa and put his legs up. Sighing, he folded his arms behind his head. What was he supposed to do now with all this free time?

Before he came to his quarters, he had allowed himself a small tour of the main building of this huge mansion and was astonished. It was built of durasteel and stone. The decor was a mixture of modern and antique, with old-fashioned fireplaces and marble or wooden floors. Otherwise, there was nothing, just the necessary furniture, such as tables, chairs, cabinets, dressers, sideboards. No personal stuff here as well, it was sparse and functional, nothing more. He had seen no one else but cleaning droids, whirring through corridors and rooms and Armitage wondered if he was here alone with Ren and Lieutenant Mitaka, who had accompanied them as his personal adjutant. Yet, somehow he was sure that the Knights of Ren were here as well. This mansion was big enough, so you didn't have to cross each other's way necessarily.

The room that had made the most impression on him was a large hall, its front entirely made of transparisteel giving a sensational view. The twilight of this planet and the silvery light of the two moons in the sky were reflected in the shiny black floor, apparently made of polished dark natural stone. Along the walls were standing dark and finely crafted statues wearing cloaks and masks like the ones that Kylo and his Knights wore, as Ren himself had worn until recently. The room was impressive. Armitage would like to know what this hall was used for, who these statues represented. The view across the planet through the large front was breathtaking and Armitage was a bit moved. This sturdy mansion—which was almost a palace actually—went well with Kylo Ren, he had to admit.

Hux sighed and stared at the ceiling, reviewing all this again. Then his eyes moved to the low table in front of the sofa where he spotted his datapad. It was blinking, reports and news had arrived. So, Armitage grabbed it and went through each report. The galaxy was quiet at the moment, there were no special occurrences, just a few orders and requests that he had to confirm. The last message was personally addressed to him by Kylo Ren: _Dinner in the evening at 0800 pm, standard time_. Annoyed Armitage rolled his eyes and threw the datapad back on the table. He sat up and played thoughtfully with his fingers. It was too quiet here. There was no sound except his own breath and heartbeat. It made him nervous. Hux needed something to do, he wasn't used to peace and idleness. He needed work like he needed air to breathe.

Slowly he got up and went to the window on the opposite wall, looking at the lush vegetation of this planet. His mind wandered back to Ren's kiss, the sensation of his lips on his mouth. Armitage touched it with his fingers and closed his eyes for a moment at the memory. Warm, soft, full of devotion, and the taste of Ren's blood. Already anger rose in him again. Oh no Kylo Ren, he thought to himself. As seductive as you can be, I will not back down.

Hux turned abruptly, walked back to the sofa, reached for his datapad, and sat down. He had to find something to do before this ominous dinner with Supreme Leader Ren, and he would.

  
  


~*~

  
  


_The anger-distorted face of Brandol Hux hovered above him. His wild eyes sprayed cold fire, his fists inflicting hurt and bruises. His insults dug into his soul and it got really bad when he pulled his belt._

_Armitage fled to the only safe place he knew: A quietness deep inside of himself. He could not protect his body from his father, but Brandol Hux could not touch his soul, his very self. It was warm, calm and safe in this place, nothing could reach him there_ — _no amount of pain, no ridiculing words, no harm at all. Armitage was not alone here either. There was something, another presence, but it was not his mother as he wished it to be. No, his mother it was not, but something else that was familiar to him. A dark and powerful, yet soothing presence whispering to him words of comfort and reassurance._

_Faceless and disembodied, it wrapped him in and protected him. Armitage accepted it, did not question it. He'd never done that, because as soon as it was all over, reality collapsed in again and he forgot. Yet, glowing hatred grew in him, bit by bit, with each passing day he spent in suffering, in pain on body and soul._

_He knew that he would survive all this, eventually looking back on these times with a cold smile and no fear at all. Weakness was never an option for Armitage. Brandol Hux's downfall had long since been decided upon. It was only a matter of time._

  
  


~*~

  
  


Armitage followed one of Ren's masked knights who had picked him up shortly before the scheduled time to take him to the Supreme Leader. As he'd already thought, Kylo's bodyguards were also on Dall'Un. Hux's appearance was perfect, as always. His uniform clean, boots shiny, his red hair neatly combed back, chin and cheeks clean-shaven.

He'd eventually fallen asleep on the sofa with the datapad in his hand. The wildest dreams had been haunting him and he awoke, sweaty and with a beating heart, as so often these days. Too much leisure was not good for his psyche, he simply had too much time to think and things came back to the surface of his mind that had long been buried. He didn't like this at all. Hux made a decision. He would finish this dinner and then return to the Supremacy, no matter what Ren wanted.

But instead of being taken to the dining room, Hux was taken to the main landing platform in front of the mansion, where Ren was already waiting for him in his black shuttle. His own ship with which Mitaka had come stood next to Ren's. At least he could get away from here if he wanted to, which was a relief.

The ship of the Supreme Leader always reminded Hux of one of those bats that lived in the caves of Arkanis. Small, very snappy beasts, but with an incomparable grace to them.

“There you are,” Ren greeted him in front of the shuttle's access ramp. “Wonderful. Get in, we'll take a closer look at the Rhager.” Without further ado he turned and got into the shuttle. Armitage hesitated a moment before following him.

The knight who had brought him here also boarded the shuttle. Only a short time later, they landed in the hangar bay of the brand new dreadnought. The _Rhager_. Forgotten were nightmares and troubles, at least for the moment. Hux was amazed and delighted like a child to finally see this ship up close. The only thing bothering him was, that he'd be all alone with Ren.

  
  



	7. 7

**7**

  
  


Half an hour later, Hux and Ren found themselves on the bridge of the Rhager looking through the viewport on the planet Dall'Un. The dreadnought was equipped with the latest technology such as a hyperspace tracker, and it had enough space for nearly three hundred thousand men and twelve TIE fighter squadrons. The interior of the ship was modern and clean. Armitage immediately felt at home here. The Rhager was a worthy replacement for the Supremacy, even though it wasn't as large.

The crew and officer's quarters were spacious and comfortable, and apart from the mess halls of the crew and troops there was even a community deck with a lounge and different halls offering all kinds of freetime entertainment. Armitage found this unnecessary and useless, but Ren believed a little distraction and change from strict duty would keep the troops happy.

“I'm impressed,” Hux told Kylo, standing next to him, arms crossed over his chest. “She's really a beautiful ship.”

“It was not exactly cheap either,” Ren said. “But the expenses are worth it. The Rhager will be put into operation once the troops have been transferred to Dall'Un. This planet will be the headquarter of the First Order. Everything is already underway.”

Hux raised an eyebrow in surprise. “ _This_ planet? So far in the Unknown Regions?”

“Exactly. All we have to do is show enough military presence in all sectors of the galaxy, the fleet will be expanded and with Dall'Un we have a place where everything converges. Of course, under your command, Grand General."

Armitage nodded. “Of course.”

“Reconnaissance ships are mapping this sector as of now. Soon we'll know more about this part of the galaxy and expand our influence even further. The First Order will be unstoppable.”

“I hope so, because the Resistance—”

“The Resistance, Grand General Hux, will be extinguished, you can rely on that. I have spies all over the galaxy who will inform us as soon as they run into rebel scum.”

Armitage looked at the Supreme Leader completely surprised. Ren obviously wasn't as incompetent as he'd always thought he was. Actually, Hux had always believed that Ren pursued only his own goals since he'd been under Snoke's influence. Yet, Ren actually knew what it meant to rule an entire galaxy, wasn't going about without meaning. Yet, he still acted more emotional, unable to control his feelings. Something Armitage considered contemptible because it showed weakness.

However, Ren had surprised him several times recently. Hux was beginning to doubt that he would reach his own goal. Whatever it was between the two of them slowly but surely changed. Besides, Ren simply did not give him any reason to work against him. Quite the contrary, all the changes of the last few days made him more willing to work with him.

Somehow he liked this, one less problem he had to worry about. On the other hand, he still didn't really trust him but at the moment he could do nothing but wait and see how it all ended.

For a while, Armitage gazed at Ren's profile. Another thing which surprised him was _the kiss_. From the moment Kylo made his offer to spend a night with him Hux's thoughts kept going in this particular direction, he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Ren's kiss had only added to that, because he liked how he kissed and made him feel when he was so close and so … tender. Hux actually _wanted_ more, as he had to admit. “Why,” he began in a fragile voice, clearing his throat briefly and then continuing. “Why do you want to … I mean why do you … want to spend a night with me ... I wonder …” He hated himself for his helpless stammering.

Ren's gaze shifted to him, rested on him with unfathomable depth. “I dream of you, since a long time.”

Hux snorted. “Dreams mean nothing. They're just echoes of thoughts and times past.”

“Not those dreams. They're different. The Force wants to tell me something.”

“The Force. Aha.” Armitage raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“Yes. And believe me, when the Force speaks I'll listen carefully.”

With a face as if he'd eaten a sour drop, he looked at Ren. Ridiculous, that he should take this invisible mumbo-jumbo seriously. “And what does the Force tell you?”

“I don't know,” Kylo admitted with a shrug. “It's not easy to understand.”

Now Armitage was a little disappointed. He had definitely expected more. “Then perhaps you should think about it a little longer. Maybe meditation will help to find out,” he scoffed. “I'll go back to the Supremacy. Besides, I'm hungry.” He looked at Ren with his chin raised and his back straight. “The dinner you promised seems to be canceled.”

Kylo glared at him, with that mysterious glow reappearing in his eyes. “No. You'll stay.”

“Are you trying to stop me from leaving?”

“If need be.”

Armitage's jaw dropped. “You may try.” Hux stormed off to leave the bridge of the Rhager, but in the next moment his feet were pinned to the ground and Hux couldn't move a millimeter. He tried to lift one foot, but he simply had no control over his own body. “Stop it,” he pressed between his teeth. “Let me go!”

Kylo approached him with an outstretched hand. “You'll stay, Armitage.” As he stood in front of him he grabbed his chin and looked at him with piercing eyes. “Haven't you ever wondered why you're attracted to darkness?”

Hux had no choice but to look back. What was he supposed to answer to that? He served the First Order because it was the only thing he knew, because he had been trained and educated from early on in his life. And he was more than happy with it.

“I tell you, the darkness has always been in you, as well as in me, from the beginning of your existence. Did it not comfort you whenever you needed it? It was there for me when I needed it most.”

A cold shiver ran down Hux's spine at these words which forced him to think back to his childhood.

“Unfortunately you're not receptive to the Force or you would know.”

“What a nonsense,” Hux snapped back furiously, glaring at Ren. “Now let me go. At once!”

Ren hesitated a moment but then released him. In the next moment Hux finally regained control over his body again. This sense of being at a loss, this powerlessness was repugnant to him. He hated it for good reasons. Never again would anyone rule him. Hux took a swing and gave Kylo a slap across the face. “Never dare do this again. _NEVER_. Is that clear, Supreme Leader?” He spat out the last word like a rotten piece of meat.

Ren held his cheek and was stunned over Hux's violent reaction. “What are you going to do about it?” His voice became dangerously low. “You don't stand a chance against me. Since Snoke's inglorious death the Force in me has become even stronger. So, what're you going to do about it other than slapping me?”

Hot rage boiled in Armitage and he balled his hands into fists. Kylo Ren taunted him, played him like a fiddle. No, he wouldn't let that happen, he'd had to put up with shit like that for an eternity with his father, that stinking piece of Bantha poodoo he'd been, until he finally got a chance to get him out of the way. It was a liberation that Hux was still proud of today. Anyone who drove him into a corner would have to suffer the consequences.

“Come on Hux,” Kylo yelled at him unexpectedly. “Let it all out. Bite me again. Beat me. Kick me. Try to kill me. Take out all your anger and hatred on me, I will take it.” He looked at Hux like a lion trying to tear him apart.

“What do you want from me?”

Ren looked at him for a while, his features changing from hot fury to gentleness. “Have you ever been in love?”

Armitage's eyebrows shot up and he looked puzzled. Kylo Ren was really in a very strange mood today. “What are you talking about? I think you're out of your mind.”

Kylo took his face between his hands. “I've asked you a question.”

“Don't expect me to answer that,” Armitage hissed, slapping Kylo's hands away and literally escaping to the exit of the bridge.

The next moment, Ren was behind him, grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Suddenly Hux found himself with his back against the cold durasteel of the wall, Ren in front of him, pulling his arms over his head and holding his wrists as tight as in a vice. Ren's physical presence enveloped him like a dark menacing cloud. “Let go of me.” Without warning he spat at Kylo, in his face. 

Kylo flinched in surprise and grimaced. But then he leaned towards Hux, whispering in his ear. “You really are a little wildcat.” Then he gazed at him with a sneer. “Lick it off.”

“What? Hell no.” Hux didn't even think about it, how gross was that? He tried to free his hands of Kylo's grip but to no avail. 

“Lick it off or I'll make you do it,” Kylo threatened and tightened his grasp around Hux's wrists.

“You bloody bastard,” he hissed full of contempt. “I won't.”

Kylo then wiped his cheek clean and smeared the spittle on Hux's uniform. And just like that his lips closed on Hux's mouth and he kissed him with fervor. Hux let it happen, reluctant at first, but the longer the kiss lasted, the more he indulged in it, kissing Ren back. Forgotten was his anger, gaving way to a demanding urge inside of him he never thought he could feel for this man. Lust.

Just when Hux was losing himself in this kiss Ren ended it and looked at him gently. “It's not so outrageous, the idea of love, is it?” He whispered. “Just consider it.” With these words Ren finally gave him free. “Let's go back to the shuttle. After all, I promised you a dinner.”

“I think I've lost my appetite,” Hux mumbled, looking at the stain on his uniform with disgust. Gritting his teeth he followed Ren, annoyed at himself for giving in to his feelings—for having enjoyed this capturing kiss, once more.

  
  


*

  
  


There was silence in the shuttle all the way back to the planets surface. Armitage was angry with Ren, but most of all he was angry at himself, because he let Ren get so close to him. This had to stop immediately.

But every time he looked at the knight there was a warm sensation in his chest, spreading directly from his heart. It was beating so fast and there was a strange, fluttery feeling in his stomach. His heart was a damn traitor.

  
  



	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this update. ;) I won't say more about it. 
> 
> As usual I edited and revised to the best of my knowledge.
> 
> Thanks so much for all the Kudos and the feedback, I really appreciate it. Love y'all, my readers. ❤ And have a very happy new year! 2020 is just around the corner. 😀

**8**

  
  
  


Had Armitage ever been in love? Kylo couldn't have meant this question seriously. The answer was no. As a teenager he once had a crush for one or two comrades, including a girl whose hair was as red as his own. Catt Shadowheart was her name and Armitage really liked her. She smelled wonderful, her smile was enchanting, she had the most beautiful green eyes, and the fierce way she fought in combat training—all this intrigued him and exerted an unprecedented attraction on him. But he hardly called it love, it was rather all these hormones that played crazy in his body. Just a normal biological process at this age and Armitage yielded to his carnal desires at every opportunity with whomever he pleased. But love? No, he'd never felt that before, not even for Catt. Or so he'd thought.

As soon as Armitage noticed that Catt was more and more in his thoughts, him lying awake in bed at night thinking of her, couldn't sleep until he masturbated at the thought of Catt, he began to change his behavior. He fought these emotions rigorously, no time for feelings in the First Order Academy.

Armitage worked hard, trained even harder and provoked his father with intent, even though he knew he'd pay the price. The pain helped him to get in focus again. Yet, it turned out to be even more effective to provoke and humiliate Catt herself. He enjoyed seeing the pain and disappointment in her eyes, it would eventually bring him closer to his goal. Hux quickly realized the power behind exploiting the weaknesses of others: Catt began to make mistakes, was unfocused and no longer two hundred percent.

His father Brandol Hux of course also noticed. A week later Catt Shadowheart was transferred to another academy.

Armitage had fixed a problem that would've hindered him on his way. Whatever he might have felt for Catt Shadowheart, Hux had nipped it in the bud and used the pile of rubble that was his heart to his advantage. Quite apart from the fact that Armitage had other problems at that time than to struggle with feelings and something as profane as love. Emotions clouded your mind, you were no longer able to think clearly.

But Armitage needed a clear head. That's why he'd learned to control his emotions and bury them deep within himself. Armitage knew love also went deep, sometimes so deep that it could break you. He would never let that happen.

Kylo Ren had a talent to inflame feelings in him so violently that he could hardly resist. Hux couldn't deny this fact and it was a problem he had to deal with now.

One way or another.

  
  


~*~

  
  


There wasn't much talk at the table. Ren and Hux sat in a large dining room where a warming fire was burning in a fireplace which seemed old-fashioned and antique. Subdued light from the fire cast swirling shadows into the corners and niches of the room while they regulated their distribution of tasks.

Splitting their tasks was simple: as Grand General, Hux was responsible for the military forces and their tasks and operations. He had free hand with the stormtroops and the fleet.

Of course, Kylo Ren was the Supreme Leader and in the end still in charge if things got tough. However, he rather took care of all the other things, like the scavenger Rey, the Jedi, everything related to the Force and other business of which Hux didn't understand a thing. Hux only had to report to Ren about everything that was going on and they'd both decide upon the matters, which definitely would be tough at times. However, the top priority for both was the complete extermination of the Resistance. They at least agreed on that.

After the meal there was a moment of silence. Kylo just sat back in his chair and looked at Hux, which made him increasingly nervous. Hux quickly drank a sip from his glass of water. “Well then, everything is settled, Supreme Leader. The food was excellent. Though, as starved as I was it could've also been a piece of rancid bantha meat and it would've tasted delicious.”

Ren only raised an eyebrow on this remark and his fingers played around on his own glass. “Do you know what I've been wondering all this time, Armitage?” He paused a moment before continuing. “I wonder why you didn't kill me when you had the chance to do so. You know, on that day the Supremacy was destroyed?”

Hux lowered his gaze and felt heat rising into his cheeks. “What are you talking about?”

“We were alone in the throne room, who would've known the truth? Why didn't you pull the fucking trigger?” His dark eyes flashed at Hux. “Yes, I've noticed. You could've told everyone that Rey killed me, or that a piece of debris hit me … you could've told them any lie and everyone would have believed you. But you took your hand off the gun as soon as I came to. I want to know why.”

Armitage felt caught. He was embarrassed. Ren had actually noticed his hesitation, his damn cowardice of which he didn't know where it came from. “I don't know what you're talking about. You were still quite dazed when you came to. Maybe you have been … dreaming?” Emotionless his ice blue eyes lay on Ren.

“Who do you think you're dealing with here?” Kylo hissed with a threatening tone in his voice.

Hux downplayed the situation with a cunning smile on his lips. “Supreme Leader, please don't always expect the worst of me. Maybe I actually put my hand on the blaster, but certainly not to kill you. I dont recall the moment completely, I was just as confused. The ship was destroyed, the prevailing chaos after the impact, Snoke, who lay dead and scattered in several parts on the floor—it was certainly just a knee-jerk movement, pure instinct. You can't blame me for that. After all, you're still alive and happy. Believe me, if I wanted you dead I would find ways to carry it out. I wouldn't even have to do it myself.”

Kylo laughed softly but did not respond. No, he just got up from his chair and slowly came around the table until he stood right in front of Hux who looked up at him. 

Kylo touched his chin, the leather of his gloves felt warm and soft. “I know,” he uttered. Then, unexpectedly, he pulled him to his feet and held him close. One arm around his waist, the other around his shoulders. In the next moment he kissed him, wild and impetuous. “That's why I want you so much, Hux. I love playing with your fire, the danger that radiates from within you. You awaken in me something I've never felt before.”

Armitage couldn't resist. In Kylo's unexpected assault he hit the table, the dishes clattered and he clawed his fingers into the tabletop to find hold. Surprised by Ren's fervor, he kissed him back, didn't have no other choice. Arousal raced through his veins hot like fire, capturing his every cell, every millimeter of his body. He was not in the least prepared for his reaction to Ren, cursed himself for the fact that he had such a violent effect on him. Hux groaned desperately. This kiss was merciless, a duel of their mouths and tongues and teeth. Kylo's presence was all around him, his heavy body pushing him back over the table. With one hand, he simply swept away the dishes which fell to the floor, bursting into shards. In this moment Hux didn't care for anything. His lower region was burning with desire, his throbbing erection pressed painfully against the fabric of his uniform pants. Ren's hands were already on his fly as if he'd read his thoughts. Swiftly he opened the pants, pulled them down and his cock was finally free.

“I knew it,” Kylo whispered breathlessly and his brown eyes caught Armitage's gaze. “You want me. As much as I want you.”

“You leave me no other choice.” Hux's voice sounded deep and hoarse. Kylos' hand on his length roughly went to work and he did just the right things, stimulating him, bringing him so deliciously close to the peak.

Kylos's gaze held him captive, watching Hux's slightest reaction with ferocious desire. “If only you knew how beautiful you are. Your red hair, your sensual lips, your white skin and you dazzling blue eyes—you're the most beautiful being I've ever seen.”

Armitage barely heard Kylo's words as waves of lust flooded him, loudly moaning he released. Once again, his lips were on the dark Knight's mouth, this time soft and tender, with all he felt for him. And it was precisely this feeling that now hovered within Armitage's heart, warm and all-encompassing. He put his arms around him, held on to him and enjoyed this strange sense of familiarity. Armitage felt ... save. And extremely satisfied. 

It was over so fast. Kylo retreated, grabbed one of the napkins on the table and wiped his glove clean. “If you really want to go back to the Supremacy, then go,” he said softly, without another glimpse at Hux. “I won't stop you.” He then threw the napkin back onto the table, turned around and left the room.

Armitage was alone, hearing only the crackling of the fire and his own pounding heart. Slowly, with sluggish movements, he pulled his pants back up and then stood there, a little lost. He wished Ren was still here. He'd enjoyed this hot passion, was surprised by his own intense reaction to it. Now that it was over he felt an unpleasant emptiness within him which he could hardly bear.

  
  
  
  



	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally made the update. 😅 Still struggling with lack of motivation after the xmas break, but I'm getting there.
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter even though it's rather short. Thanks so much for all the feedback and Kudos. I appreciate it very much. Love you all, Kyluxers! And a very happy new year. 🧡🖤

**9**

  
  


No. No, no, no! Not like this. Hux was furious. How dare Kylo Ren treat him like that? The cold-hearted way he'd just ditched him left nothing but boiling anger and a deep emptiness within him. The pleasant reverberation of the ecstatic onslaught which had just swept devastatingly over him was simply wiped away by an ice-cold finish. Hux clenched his hands into fists. Ren wouldn't do that again with him. Never again.

Hux started moving, stormed out of the dining room with angry steps, running through empty corridors, taking the turbolift, and when he finally arrived in his quarters he barked at Mitaka, “Pack our stuff. Get the shuttle ready at once!”

Lieutenant Mitaka immediately set in motion. “Yes sir. Of course, sir.”

Half an hour later they were on their way back to the Supremacy. Hux looked out of a side-viewport, watching Dall'Un getting smaller and smaller, the twin moons in its orbit looking like two rocky, grey, meaningless trotters from up here, nothing special. Deprived of their beauty which they undoubtedly radiated if you looked at them from the surface of the planet. Everything had two sides as Armitage had learned early on. Beauty included ugliness, cruelty gentleness, joy sadness and love hatred. Only those who loved could hate. Hatred rose solely from this one deep feeling that everyone in this damn galaxy longed for.

Love, however, was a double-edged sword. Unexpectedly, it drove into your heart, sharp and burning, and it got stuck. You were blinded by strong feelings that spread like a hallucinogenic poison covering the pain. You forgot about the sword that sat there waiting only to cut your fragile heart to pieces. And when that moment came, hatred was born.

Armitage's gaze moved to the front screen which revealed the infinity of the universe.

“We're ready to jump, Grand General,” Mitaka informed him. 

“Then go. I want to get away from here, back to where my place is.”

“Right away, sir.”

One moment later the engines howled, the shuttle accelerated and the stars around them turned into white-blue lines as they jumped into hyperspace. Hux sat in the command chair, pondering. In his mind the scene with Ren circled. Again and again he relived it, didn't get it out of his head, nor the emotions flooding his body, lapping right into his small dark soul.

Emotions he didn't want, which only made him weak and soft, yet, he desperately longed for.

_ Powerless. _

He closed his eyes and suppressed a sob that was about to rise in his throat at the thought of Kylo. His enticing, engaging presence, deep brown eyes, intense and hungry gaze, those luscious and soft lips as well as his passionate touch effortlessly and instantly put Armitage into a sexual frenzy. By now, it was impossible for him to resist Kylo.

Kylo Ren. The dark knight who had sneaked a way into his heart. Into this, his wayward and deceptive heart.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Kylo stood at the window in his rooms, up in the castle's main tower and watched the shuttle ascent into orbit leaving the planet. He sensed Hux's confusion, anger and ambivalence. Rationality on one hand which he tried to preserve by all means, and on the other hand feelings which threatened to overpower him. Kylo had thrown him into chaos, just as he had intended. He wanted to pull out emotions which were deeply buried inside of Hux; only to toss them in front of him without mercy so he would understand that he was as well just a person not immune to something as fundamental as love.

At their little interlude only moments ago Armitage had been an open book to him. Kylo had never felt so close to anyone. It was overwhelming and surprising, almost frightening. He would've never expected such strong emotions coming from a man who couldn't be more cold and calculating than Hux.

Kylo wanted him so much he hardly endured it. All he'd said to him was true, Hux was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. His proud stature, the neat and accurately fitting uniform he wore with pride, his copper hair, those light blue eyes which seemed so cold and contemptuous, but in which a wildfire was blazing when he was in hungry ecstasy. Ren was impressed by his keen mind, how he handled things uncompromisingly, loved his sassy mouth and how he fought back when pushed into the corner. At some point the Grand General had simply crawled into Kylo's heart and stayed there.

And just when Hux had given himself over they had become one. Kylo felt it in his soul, the Force had bound them together. He didn't know why, the ways of the Force were convoluted and Armitage probably had no idea of this, could not even feel it because he was not force sensitive. He certainly sensed something, but he couldn't grasp it, couldn't possibly understand. He would fight hard against himself because of these emotions.

And so, here they were. The both of them, with even more inner chaos.

  
  



	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update, guys. 🤗
> 
> As always I edited and revised to the best of my knowledge, and also many thanks for all the Kudos and feedback as well! ❤
> 
> Enjoy the read.

**10**

“Are you sure that's a good idea, Kylo? I mean, this is Armitage Hux, after all.” Trudgen (one of his knights) sat in an armchair, held his mask in one hand, ran the other over his bald head, then stroked his dark beard and studied Kylo's face.

“I know what I'm doing,” Kylo replied, folded his arms over the chest and turned to face him. “The rest is private and none of your business.”

“When it comes to the most dangerous man in the First Order it definitely is my business. We are your knights, your bodyguards, how are we supposed to protect you when you are alone with him?”

“He won't hurt me. I would sense the danger, just like you. The Force would warn us in time.”

“To count on that is a suicide mission, especially when it comes to _your_ Grand General. He's unpredictable and has henchmen doing the dirty work for him.”

“Do you think I don't know this? I know exactly what I'm getting into.”

“And what are you getting into?” Trudgen's gray-blue eyes looked at him intently. “Sometimes I don't recognize you anymore. Are you still our master to whom we swore unconditional loyalty? You seem more and more like a stranger.”

“It's the Force,” Kylo replied, walking slowly towards Trudgen. “I've grown stronger day by day since Snoke's death. The dark side has completely opened to me.” He made a helpless gesture. “There's nothing that can stop me.”

“That wasn't an answer to my question.”

Kylo stood in front of Trudgen and looked down at him with a sigh. “Of course I'm still your master. I will stand by you until death, I swore this oath as well as you and the others. But now I'm also Supreme Leader of the First Order and I have obligations.”

“I know, I know. Please forgive me,” Trudgen replied softly, got up and put his fist on his left chest, right over his heart. “No matter what comes, we are with you, Master.”

Kylo patted Trudgen on the shoulder, then went to his desk, picked up a data pad, came back and handed it to his knight. “I have an order for you. Classified, of course.”

Trudgen looked at the pad, read the report, then looked at Kylo in surprise. “A First Order officer? For real?”

Kylo nodded. “This is very unusual, I know, and there are even more. I want you to find them all.”

“I'll take care of it and notify you as soon as I have results.” He bowed to the Supreme Leader and left the premises to get to work.

  
  


~*~

  
  


For three standard days (seventy-four hours, twenty minutes and twelve seconds to be precise), Kylo Ren was neither heard nor seen by anyone. Armitage had the complete leadership of the First Order during this period. He gave orders, delegated, structured and prepared everything for the transfer to Dall'Un. Whatever Ren was doing he didn't know. There was no answer to any of his messages and his patience was at an end by now. It couldn't go on that way, after all, there were rules, procedures, a protocol. But it was only typical of Kylo Ren not to stick to such _unimportant_ things as rules and protocols, even if he was the Supreme Leader.

With a sigh, Hux leaned back in the armchair he was sitting in. He had to admit that he missed Kylo, a feeling that he'd only felt once before in his lifetime. And he still couldn't get that incident out of his head, their little _encounter_ on Dall'Un. Again he saw Kylo in his mind's eye, his strangely beautiful face framed by a black mane. The feelings he held for him were undiminished. Although, the way Ren had left him, cold and scalded as if nothing special happened—the rage about it still burned in Hux, smoldering and hot.

Suddenly a message came in on his console, it was from Kylo Ren. Hux's heart leapt, finally a sign of life. But it was only a notification, informing him of the arrival of a division of stormtroopers which he'd requested to replace Captain Phasma's. Armitage was also ordered to put together a crew and prepare everything to put the new dreadnought into operation.

The joy he'd just felt died down at once and Hux was disappointed. Nervously he tapped his foot on the floor. It was only a standard notification, no personal word from Kylo to him. Hux clenched his teeth and again anger boiled up in him. _Oh, he just waited for Ren to come back._

Reading the message again he went through the list of officers who commanded the troops. When he stumbled over the name of the officer in charge of the entire division he was stunned: Major Catt Shadowheart.

Catt.

Just like that she came back into his life. Totally unexpected. She was already on her way to the Supremacy and Hux _had_ to work with her, whether he liked it or not.

His nostrils flared, the blood in his veins turned to ice and he would love to destroy something. Ironically, Catt Shadowheart was to take Phasma's place. _Her_ , of all in the Order.

  
  
  



	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still struggling with lack of motivation but, here you have the new update. 😊 I think it's kind of a sweet chapter, yet, find out for yourself and enjoy.
> 
> As always I thank all of you for reading, Kudos and feedback. I really, really appreciate it! ❤

**11**

  
  


Kylo Ren finally appeared one standard day later at the Supremacy. Hux was in the hangar bay when he arrived. He felt dismayed, even shocked, when he saw Ren's command shuttle which was badly hit. A wonder he'd made it back here alive. Ren was battered, pale and obviously wounded, his blood dripping on the shiny black floor, the dark uniform dirty and torn in places. He had to be supported by two of his knights until a medic team came with a stretcher.

Ren had given Hux only one quick gaze, a gaze out of dark eyes full of fear and at the same time with wild determination, as well as this strange orange glow in his irises. That gaze went under Hux's skin. What the kriff had happened to the Supreme Leader?

Armitage didn't get a chance to ask, because Kylo was immediately taken to medbay, his faceless, masked knights always at his side.

For the next few hours Hux was on pins and needles. He simply had no information about Ren's condition, none of his questions were answered while the Supreme Leader received medical treatment. He didn't know what was going on and to make matters worse the new stormtroops had just arrived, which he now had to inspect. To top it all, he would face Catt Shadowheart for the first time in over a decade

All of this almost drove him crazy. Hux didn't know what was wrong with him, why all of a sudden the fate of Kylo Ren moved him so much. Damn it, he was Armitage Hux, Grand General of the First Order. There had never been anything that got him off track so easily. Until now. Hux tried hard to regain his composure. Straightened his shoulders, ran a hand over his hair, took a deep breath, then made his way to the parade deck to welcome the new troops and Major Shadowheart.

  
  


~*~

  
  


After Hux delivered his speech to the troops he handed a datapad with instructions and orders to Major Catt Shadowheart. She took it, professional and businesslike, nothing in her face and behavior suggested what she was thinking or feeling. With a firm voice she dismissed her regiment and the troops immediately moved from the deck until only she, Armitage, and Lieutenant Mitaka were left. “You can get back to work, Lieutenant,” Hux dismissed him. Mitaka then left with a salute.

“Armitage Hux,” Catt addressed him when they were alone, her voice echoing through the huge room. She turned to Armitage, gazing at him. Catt didn't smile, her expression remained hard, but her green eyes sparkled vividly. Her once long red hair was now cut chin-length, a sharp contrast to her black First Order uniform. “Who would've thought we'd meet again?”

Hux eyed her for a moment. Catt was no longer a girl, she was now a woman. Her heart-shaped face had lost its youthful charm and showed the traces of a disciplined life as a First Order soldier. Little wrinkles showed in the corners of her eyes and her lips had narrowed. In Hux the most contradictory feelings began to unfold, but he pulled himself together and didn't let his confusion show. “Definitely not me, Major. I haven't thought about you in years,” he said sharply in his typical nasal arkanian accent. “And to be honest, I don't particularly value our renewed meeting.”

“Same as I, Grand General. Unfortunately we are forced to work together.”

“Don't worry, our cooperation will be reduced to an absolute minimum.”

Catt looked at him intently, crossing her arms over the chest. “What did I do to you?” it gushed out of her unexpectedly. “Where does your hatred for me come from? I never understood why you suddenly treated me as if I were your enemy.”

Armitage leaned forward and replied dangerously soft, “You showed me my weakness, that's what you did. I hated you for that and I still do.” Then he took a step back, raised his chin and clasped his hands behind his back. “You're dismissed, Major.” That ended the conversation for him.

Catt glared at him, but finally saluted, then turned on her heels and quickly left the parade deck.

Hux stood thoughtfully, staring into nothing. Memories and feelings from long ago rose up in him, emotions he thought he'd long overcome, but they were all still there. Especially the unpleasant ones. No matter what you did, no matter how hard you tried to leave the past behind, it always caught up with you at some point. You just couldn't escape it.

Suddenly his comlink beeped. It was Lieutenant Mitaka. “Sir,” he heard his voice. “I'm to inform you that Supreme Leader Ren's condition has improved. He's finally doing better and was able to leave medbay.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Armitage replied and put the comlink back in the breast pocket of his greatcoat. This good news took a huge weight off his heart and he was more relieved than ever before in his entire life. His heartbeat picked up pace, his throat tightened and he had the feeling he couldn't breathe. Something strange happened then, tears sprang to his eyes. Armitage blinked a few times, but it only blurred his vision. He felt the salty tears run down his cheeks, unable to do something about it. Slowly he wiped them off with his finger and looked wondrous at the wetness on his black leather glove. He hadn't shed tears since he was a little boy, not even when his father _taught_ him one of his _lessons_ again. He had learned early on to stop himself from crying, but now he was standing here, weeping just because ... because he was ... relieved? _Happy_? Tears just ran down his face. Unstoppable. Armitage no longer understood himself.

  
  


*

  
  


Half an hour later he stepped into the throne room and firmly strode towards Ren's private rooms. Two of his knights stood at the door and blocked the way. Hux's patience broke. “Let me through,” he snapped.

The knights did not move until the door suddenly opened on its own. Only then did they reluctantly make room for Armitage.

He hurried inside and found Kylo in his bedroom, pouring himself a glass of water, then he limped to the bed where he sat. Ren only wore dark trousers, nothing else. His muscular torso was naked and Hux saw the scars on his skin and a Bacta-bandage on his left side which covered his fresh wound. For a moment he couldn't take his eyes off Kylo.

Finally he approached Ren who gazed up at him, straight into his eyes. Hux stood there helpless, with all these emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Without thinking, more instinctively than conscious, he raised a hand and slapped Kylo across the face. “How could you?” he hissed between clenched teeth. “How could you?” Again he slapped Ren across the cheek. Hux wanted to hit and hurt him, so that Kylo at least felt an inkling of what it looked like inside of him.

There was a short scuffle, then Ren caught his wrists and everything went very quickly. Somehow Armitage found himself on his knees, before Kylo, who held his face between his hands. “It's alright,” Ren whispered, looking at him intently, thumbs gently caressing Hux's cheeks. “It's alright.”

“Nothing's alright, nothing at all. Where have you been? How did this happen?” He looked at the wound on Ren's side. “What if you died? I would've never seen you again.” At that sentence there was pure horror in his eyes. “What then, Kylo Ren? I couldn't bear to lose you.”

“But I'm not dead. I can't be killed so easily, believe me. I'm alive and I am here now.”

Hux helplessly shook his head, then closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Ren's shoulder. “Yet, whoever is responsible for your injuries almost succeeded today.” Hux laid one hand gently on the Bacta-bandage. “You could have died.” Suddenly he felt Kylo's fingers on the back of his neck, gently, tenderly. That little intimate touch felt so good and Hux suddenly became very calm. He felt safe, his inner chaos subsided and he knew that he was exactly where he wanted to be.

“Come on,” he heard Kylo's low voice and looked up. Ren smiled and patted the sheets beside him. “Sit next to me. I need to lie down and rest a little so my wound can heal.”

Hux did as he was told, shook a pillow, and sat down on the bed next to him. Kylo handed him a datapad, then lay back on the pillows and made himself as comfortable as possible with a painful groan. “Would you read a little to me?”

Armitage took the datapad, looked at it and raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Really Kylo? _Star Wars_? That old fairytale?”

Kylo just grinned, shrugging. “I love this story.”

“Very well then, but only because you're Supreme Leader.” Hux sighed, crossed his long legs on the bed and started to read.

  
  
  



	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is already the next chapter. Enjoy. :D
> 
> As usual I edited to the best of my knowledge, and of course I thank all of you for reading, Kudos and feedback. ❤❤❤

**12**

  
  


_The blue laser blade rushed down on him. At the last moment he was able to dodge and escape the deadly strike. He wielded his own sword, swinging the crimson blade and struck his opponent with all his might. Rey parried but stumbled backwards, losing her saber and falling into the dust of the desert planet in the Outer Rim on which the Resistance base was currently located._

_Panicked and scared she looked up at him and he knew the moment had come, he would defeat her, snuff out her light. He jumped towards Rey with a scream, raised his lightsaber and was about to make the fatal blow when he suddenly felt a burning pain in his side and was violently yanked backwards as a blaster shot hit him._ _The saber slipped from his fingers, he dropped helplessly to his knees. Reflexively he turned his head to see who'd shot at him. Distraught, incredulous and disappointed he did the only thing that could save him. Ignoring the pain, yet using it —as well as his rage—to draw strength, he raised a hand and gathered the Force within him. Next moment he hurled a huge wave of force energy which sent everyone nearby flying through the air._

_He collapsed, his hand searching for his lightsaber and clasping his fingers around it, pressing the other hand to his wound. Dark figures approached him, his vision blurred. Painfully he gasped and groaned when he was lifted up, his injury burned and stung and something warm and sticky oozed out of the deep belly wound. Blood was dripping onto the sand, forming small, dark red puddles on the dusty soil._

_Closing his eyes he saw her image in his mind. Her. It had been his mother who had aimed a blaster at him with tears in her eyes ..._

~*~

  
  


Armitage woke with a start, immediately wide awake. It took a moment before he realized that he was not in his own quarters but still in Kylo's rooms, on his bed in full gear. He must have fallen asleep at some point last night.

What was that strange dream? It seemed as real and at the same time as something he had actually experienced. Only he hadn't experienced this, it had been Kylo Ren. He had been Kylo in this dream.

Hux ran his fingers through his messy hair and took a deep breath to calm his pounding heart.

His eyes fell on Ren who was lying on his stomach beside him, sleeping peacefully. His shoulders gently moved in time with his steady breath. The bare skin of his back looked so seductive and Armitage wanted to touch him, feel his skin to find out if it actually was as soft as it looked. Slowly he took off one of his gloves, held out his hand, hesitated a moment, but then put it gently on Kylo's shoulder blade.

Warm. Soft. Tempting. Slowly he ran his hand down Ren's back, careful not to wake him. It felt wonderful and he wanted to take off his clothes and feel that skin on his own. Hux's lips parted at the thought of it, his heartbeat quickened and desire rushed to his lower body. He had to bite his lips to suppress a gasp. Quickly he took his hand away and leaned back again. Not possible. Not ever. This didn't go how he'd planned.

Kylo didn't move, his dark curls were hiding his face which rested on his forearms. Again the images of the dream appeared in Armitage's mind, so confusing, yet so clear as if it hadn't been a dream at all. So, this was what had happened to Kylo, that's why he was hurt and had been away for so long. Without telling him that he had found the Resistance and Rey he had gone on this mission and put his life in danger. Regardless of the fact that he was Supreme Leader of the First Order, or of him, Armitage. 

Anger suddenly smoldered within him for all Ren had done to him, and Hux realized something: Now was the perfect time. That was how he'd imagined it, yet, he hadn't expected his own feelings. Even so, he reached into the sleeve of his coat with one hand and pulled out a pointed, shiny dagger. He wouldn't hesitate this time. Wouldn't let his emotions get in the way, now that he was so close. The weapon's hilt was made of finely carved and precious wood of his home planet Arkanis, this Dagger was the only thing he had kept from his father. Brandol Hux had hidden it in the sleeve of his uniform and so did Armitage when he took it. The dagger had saved his life several times already. A small effective weapon, always at hand when he needed it. Sharp and deadly.

Armitage looked at the blade, nervously moistened his lips, then looked at Kylo and was startled. He had turned his face and was looking at him with big dark eyes. There was disappointment, but at the same time determination.

Armitage's heart was beating against his ribs, there was no other way, he had to act now or the moment would be over. It would never come back. With a quick move he grabbed Kylo's hair and yanked his head back, brought the dagger to his throat, the tip lightly piercing the skin. A drop of blood oozed out and slowly trickled down Kylo's throat. Just a little more pressure, a targeted stab and it would be done.

“Do it,” Kylo whispered, very calm despite the threatening situation he was in. “Do it Armitage, if you have the guts.”

Hux gritted his teeth, his mouth was twisted and his nostrils flared. He was ready to kill, it would be so easy.

Kylo carefully turned on his back and spread his arms, eyes always on Hux. “Do it, Grand General. End my agony. Kill the light in me.”

Armitage felt himself start to tremble, yet, his fingers tightened on Ren's black curls and he kept the blade of the dagger across his throat. It was easy, he just had to slice the skin and it would be done. Finally he'd be at the top of the First Order and everyone would call him Supreme Leader. All he had to do was complete it.

“Do it,” Kylo whispered again.

Hux recognized that glow in Ren's eyes. Only it didn't seem threatening and scary as usual, rather inviting, seductive and promising.

“Why are you still hesitating?” Ren hissed provocatively. “Finish it already!”

  
  



	13. 13

**13**

  
  


Armitage's hand trembled even more, yet, he was clutching the hilt of the dagger tightly. Just a quick cut with the blade and it would be done.

He couldn't do it.

Hux dropped his hand, sat up, and looked down. Again he failed, couldn't kill Kylo Ren as he'd intended to. He was ashamed, it was embarrassing. Many of his enemies he'd killed in the blink of an eye. If he was able to kill everyone else except Kylo Ren, then he was simply not worth his title, his rank, this uniform. Then he was nothing but a miserable coward.

The mattress moved when Ren sat up. The Dagger was taken from his hand and Hux let it happen. If the Supreme Leader wanted to kill him then fine, he deserved this death.

Kylo examined the weapon closely. “It's beautiful. Arkanisian, right?” Unexpectedly Kylo cut Armitage's cheek with the dagger. Blood immediately oozed out of the wound. 

Hux cried out at the pain of the cut. It was deep enough and would definitely leave a scar, similar to the one that covered Ren's face. He scowled at Kylo as he wiped the blood from his cheek.

“That's the consequence of your failure,” Ren hissed and threw the dagger across the room where it hit a wall, then clattered to the floor. He caught a droplet of blood running down Hux's cheek and looked at it with awe. In the next moment Hux's lips were on his mouth, hard, demanding. Engaging him in a greedy kiss which took his breath away and instantly made his blood rush through his veins. Frantically Kylo pulled off Hux's coat, opened the zipper of his uniform jacket, tore open the shirt; deliberately ignoring the dull pain of his own wound, captured by mere desire.

Finally Hux was free from all the disturbing fabric. He knelt on the bed, closely wrapped in Ren's arms, kissing him wildly. Skin to skin, drinking in his feel, his touch, his scent. Hux belonged to Kylo, he sensed it. They were one, connected by the Force and nothing could change that. It was wonderful and terrifying at the same time, a feeling that made him afraid, and yet he didn't want it to stop. Involuntarily, tears collected in his eyes, ran down his cheeks, mingling with his blood. And Kylo kissed him so tenderly.

Hux was floating in a dark bubble, trapped by his own feelings and instincts, in a frenzy that neither he nor Kylo could escape. “Do you love me?” he whispered in his ear. “Is it so, my Supreme Leader?” Kylo was groaning and gasping under him, his fingers dug into his red hair, tugging and pulling at it. Hux felt the burning pain on his scalp, a sweet and pleasant pain like the cut in his cheek. Kylo's legs wrapped around him like two tentacles that never wanted to let him go again. It was exactly what Hux needed and wanted. He wanted Ren more than he'd liked to admit. He penetrated him, almost losing his senses because it felt so good. “Answer,” Hux demanded in a rough, breathless voice.

“You know the answer already,” Kylo replied, looking him in the eyes and gently taking his face between his hands.

“But why? I wanted to kill you, why don't you just send me to hell?” Armitage paused in his movements. The physical satisfaction no longer was enough. Not for him, not for Kylo Ren.

“Same answer as to your previous question.”

“You damned snake.”

Ren chuckled, then got serious again. “Do  _ you _ love me?”

“Love ... What does it even mean?”

Kylo leaned forward and whispered in Hux's ear. “It means everything. Even for you.”

“No! Love is for weaklings only, for hopeless romantics. I am neither.”

“Then this moment with me means absolutely nothing to you?”

Hux saw the disappointment in Kylo's dark eyes. That look, that pretty face with a nose which was a bit too big and lips that were a bit too lush. And yet, he saw exactly this face every time before he fell asleep in the evening, and in his dreams. He wished he could love Kylo Ren as much as he loved him. “Yes,” he admitted in a flat, resigned voice. “It means something to me, I can't deny it.” Then he kissed Ren softly, with all his devotion.

“Then tell me what I want to hear,” Ren whispered against his lips. “Say it now, only this time. I want to hear it coming from your lips.”

“Stop it, don't ask me to. I cannot.”

“It's so easy.” Ren whispered. “ _ I love you. _ Say it.”

They just looked at each other for a while. Hux felt cornered, panic creeping up in him, and anger. Wasn't it enough that he had opened himself up to the point of shedding tears? Hux moved his pelvis, pushed deeper into Kylo. Grasping his throbbing flesh, hard and ready between them, demanding attention. Hux massaged it slowly while his hungry eyes were fixed on Ren's face as not to miss any of his emotions, to behold the slightest reaction.

A sigh fell from Ren's lips. “Please,” he implored. “Tell me. I know you do.”

“Why should I tell you when you know it already?”

“Because I want to hear it from you.”

Armitage made a face. He looked down at him contemptuously. “Why are you giving in to this weakness, Kylo? You don't have to do that. You are the leader of the First Order, you can use the Force as you please, you are above everything and everyone, so why all this chatter about love?”

“Because I get weak every time you just look at me and I don't want it any other way. I'm just a human being, like you. Feelings are essential, they're what make life worth living.” Kylo's voice trembled slightly at these words. “And love is what we all long for.”

“Ridiculous ... meaningless. Sometimes words are nothing but lies.” Hux hissed between clenched teeth. He moved faster now, thrusting deeper. His instincts took over, his climax slowly approached.

“Not my words, not yours either. You can feel the truth.”

Kylo was right. Hux was annoyed and he took it out on him. “You miserable dog, why are you doing this to me?” he spat, grabbing Ren's wrists and pressing them into the mattress. “Isn't it enough that I surrender to you?” His moves became more focused, he needed relief, couldn't hold back any longer. Kylo adjusted to his rhythm, making it easier for him until the orgasmic waves finally washed over Hux and he moaned out his lust, releasing into him, stream after stream.

As soon as he calmed down a little, Ren paid him back, seized him and in the next moment Hux landed on his stomach, feeling Kylo's hand firmly on the back of his neck as he relentlessly pressed him into the sheets. The storm that followed swept over and through him, hit him right in his soul. Hux had to take it, he wanted to. Never before he'd felt like this, so utterly fulfilled and satisfied.

At the end Ren was lying on top of him, breathing heavy. His black curls tickled Hux's cheek and his lips kept touching his skin gently, covering him with little kisses. “You know I've loved you for so long,” he whispered.

Armitage just lay there, eyes closed and limbs stretched out, exhausted and lazy, somehow enjoying the weight of Kylo pressing him into the sheets. Only marginally was he aware of his words. They no longer annoyed him, he even found them flattering. But Armitage knew that he would not be able to live up to his expectations.  “ Not good, ” he said in a low voice.  “ Because I'll break your heart someday. What will be left of you then?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, finally I finished the next chapter. I'm sorry it's taken so long for new updates but I'm still struggling with motivation when it comes to my writing. Please be patient with me, guess I'm having a persistent case of writers block. Hope you enjoy this update anyway. :)
> 
> As usual I edited to the best of my knowledge and I try to update the next chapter soon. 🧡🖤


	14. 14

**14**

  
  


Armitage had been silent after their little interlude this morning, just like Kylo, who had carefully treated the cut in his cheek, disinfected it and applied bacta spray before he left.

Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader.

_ His _ .

Hux had never spent the night with anyone else. He was happy to save himself the embarrassment of waking up in the morning next to someone who had no meaning to him. Who he only wanted to get rid of afterwards since his interest (after he got what he wanted) suddenly vanished. He just wasn't wasting his time on unnecessary banter, or—Force forbid—breakfast.

Not so with Kylo Ren. Hux  _ wanted _ to be with him, everything was different with him. And now that he was sitting here, alone in his quarters, only surrounded by silence and his own thoughts, he realized this.

_ Mine _ .

At this moment Hux made a decision, jumped out of the chair, rushed to the console at his desk and contacted Lieutenant Mitaka. “Get my ship ready,” he ordered harshly. Afterwards he informed all responsible authorities that he'd leave the Supremacy for a few days and would not be available. He also sent a message to Ren,  _ with _ the addition of where he was going.

Half an hour later he was in his shuttle sitting at the control desk, heading for the Outer Rim.

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


Arkanis? Kylo put the datapad back on the desk, then walked through the throne room and looked thoughtfully out of the huge viewport. What the hell of Malachor did Hux want on his home planet? Ren beheld the stars and the vast darkness of space for a moment before closing his eyes. The dark energy, the Force, it was there. He searched in it until he found the signature connected to the Grand General.

Armitage Hux.

_ His _ .

Hux was fine, he was neither upset, nor angry. All Kylo sensed was calm and determination. So he pulled away again to let Hux make his journey undisturbed.

However, something else was whirling through the Force, something dark and threatening. Kylo frowned until he found out what the Force was warning him about.

Anger smoldered in him. He opened his eyes and there was that glow again—the yellow irises of a Sith.

Ren turned and walked through the hall to the turbolift with quick steps and billowing cloak, motioning two of his knights to accompany him.

  
  


~ * ~

  
  


“Where are you taking me, Armitage?” Sayge Fhyre asked, who was sitting next to his half-brother at the control desk of the shuttle, which was in hyper jump back to the Unknown Regions.

“You will serve under me from now on,” Hux answered patiently. “It's time you got hands-on experience on a dreadnought.”

  
  


“But the academy—”

  
  


“You completed the First Order Academy with honors,” Hux finished his sentence, a small grin appearing on his lips. “I'm Grand General of the First Order and I will no longer have my brother wasted away at a military academy in rainy Arkanis where he cannot fully utilize his potential.” His blue eyes looked at Sayge, who had the same eye color as himself.

Sayge exhaled in relief and blew a strand of his blond hair from his forehead. “Phew … by the gods of Arkanis, I thought I would spend the rest of my life in a training hall with stupid combat simulations. I thank you.”

“Don't thank me too hasty. You know me, you know the First Order.” Armitage's voice took on a severe undertone. “On the Supremacy—and later on the Rhager—there will be no more confidentiality between us unless we are among ourselves. You won't be able to see mother for a long time either.”

“I know,” Sayge replied softly, but determined. “Still, I'm looking forward to it. After all, you made sure I got a good education and know what to expect.”

“That's the least I can do for an ambitious young man like you. I never wanted you to go through the same as me.” He deliberately banished the thoughts of his father Brandol from his memory, only an uneasy feeling in his guts reminded him of bygone times. “And I made sure of that.”

“Oh yes, you did,” Sayge said with a sigh.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Hux snapped, glaring at his half-brother. “Do you have any problem with this? Better say it now and I'll take you back right away. Then you can spend the rest of your life on Arkanis as a stormtrooper.”

“No, no problem, sir. Just ... your methods—”

Armitage gazed long and sharp at Sayge. “My methods?” He asked dangerously quiet. “So my methods don't suit you?”

“Not all of them, sir,” Sayge admitted sheepishly.

Hux’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Not all of them?” He leaned his head so close to Sayge that their noses almost touched. “Now, I'm going to tell you something: my methods have brought me exactly where I am today and I would do it the same again at any time. I don't shy away from anything, I walk over dead bodies, I do what is expected of me even if I have to crawl up someone's ass. I do everything I  _ have _ to do to achieve what I want. Everything, Sayge. And I advise you to do the same, then you will reach your goals in no time.” Hux leaned back in his chair and looked at his brother smugly. “Your advantage is that I can give you a headstart. I didn't have that. I had to fight hard for everything, extremely hard. Now it's your turn. You're the next generation. Take the opportunity I'm giving you, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” the young man replied, staring out of the shuttle's windshield. “I understand.”

  
  


~*~

  
  


Kylo and his men entered the huge training hall on the parade deck where Major Catt Shadowheart was just giving instructions to her troops for the next simulation. When she saw the Supreme Leader approaching she immediately stood at attention, as well as her stormtroopers.

“Dismiss your soldiers,” Kylo ordered Shadowheart in an unmistakable tone. “The two of us have something to discuss. Privately.”

  
  
  



	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. The last one will follow shortly. 
> 
> Thanks a lot again for all the Kudos and feedback! I appreciate it so much! Love to all of you ❤❤❤

**15**

  
  


Catt Shadowheart's green eyes looked up at Kylo Ren suspiciously. “As you wish, my leader.” She ordered her soldiers to withdraw and when they were finally alone, she stood there waiting.

Kylo approached her, eyes always on Catt. Slowly he walked around her, the Force in him told everything he needed to know, whispered, warned, showed him the truth. “Who would have thought that?” He murmured to himself.

Sweat was running down Shadowheart's temples. She was tense and extremely nervous. “What's the matter, Supreme Leader?”

Kylo was right in front of her, his dark eyes boring into her. Roughly he grabbed her chin. “Did you really think you could hide this from me?”

“What are you talking about, sir?” There was panic in Catt's voice and she avoided his eyes.

“When did you feel it for the first time? When did the Force awaken in you?”

Catt exhaled sharply and pulled free from Ren's grip. “It wasn't that long ago," she hissed, turning her fear into anger. “I always knew that there was something slumbering inside me, I just couldn't guess what it was.”

“The Force—” he whispered. “Of course.” Why hadn't he thought of it? There were no Jedi left except Rey, and he and his knights were the only ones to use the Force of the dark side since Snoke's death, until he'd recently felt an awakening. Snoke was dead, the Force made up for it. Catt Shadowheart could become extremely dangerous.

Kylo turned his head to his knights who were standing guard at the door. They nodded in agreement. He gazed back at Shadowheart again. “Your fate is sealed,” he said firmly, turning and leaving. “Arrest her,” he ordered the knights who immediately set in motion, walked to Major Shadowheart and seized her.

“No,” she shouted, trying to break free from their grip. “My leader ... please ... I was always loyal to the First Order, you know this! I just need training, you can teach me everything, I—”

Kylo whirled around, reached out and hurled the dark energy at Catt, brought her to her knees and silenced her. His eyes lit up. “Never!” he called, force-choking her. Catt was, gasping, desperately straining for breath. Ren took a few steps towards her. “I've learned from the mistakes of other Sith before me,” he spat hatefully. “Sidious, Vader, Plagueis and all the others, all of them made this mistake! I will never have an apprentice. _Never_! I will hunt down and kill anyone who poses a danger to me. The dark side is mine, and mine alone!”

~*~

Hux took a deep breath when he and Sayge arrived at the Supremacy. Arkanis was his home but he hated it deeply. There was just too much rain and too many bad memories. Lieutenant Mitaka welcomed him and his half-brother aboard and informed him of the most important events that had occurred during his absence.

Ah, how he'd missed his job. Hux was full of enthusiasm and wanted to get back to work right away. He instructed Mitaka to assign Sayge to his quarters and wanted to know whether the Supreme Leader was on board.

“Yes sir, Leader Ren is on the Supremacy,” the lieutenant replied, handing Hux a datapad. “I'm sorry to tell you that Major Shadowheart has been arrested. In her place Captain Tussell initially took over to lead the regiment. You can find the report on the datapad, classified 'A', sir.”

Armitage stopped in his tracks and gaped at the lieutenant. “Classification A? What did she do?”

“I don't know, sir.”

Hux shrugged and nodded. “Well, take care of my half brother for a while. Take him under your wing until I find a suitable post for him.” Without another word to Sayge and Mitaka he immediately made his way to the throne room, to Kylo Ren.

On the way he scanned the report and almost dropped the datapad when he read why Shadowheart had been arrested. In the turbolift to the top deck of the ship he tried to control his anger and confusion. Hux had expected everything, but certainly not _this_.

~*~

This time he had no problem entering Ren's private rooms, the knights let him pass without any problems. He found Kylo in the bedroom where he had apparently been waiting for him.

Hux stopped and looked at him for a moment. Kylo just stood in the room whose light was dimmed and looked at him with an anticipating sparkle in his eyes. His muscular torso was bare, again. The scars on shoulders, chest and neck were clearly visible, as was the fresh one on his stomach. His face was framed by dark, wild curls. Kylo was simply ... handsome.

Beautiful.

Intriguing.

And he was _his_.

Hux had to swallow and pulled himself together to get a word out. His anger at Major Shadowheart vanished, only a faint, subtle flame remained of it. “Is it true?” He asked Ren. “Is Catt really force sensitive?”

Kylo only nodded.

Armitage sighed, then walked to a chest at the wall where he put the datapad down and turned back to Ren. Slowly approaching him, unbuttoning his coat and taking it off, the uniform jacket and shirt followed, landing on the floor. Standing before Ren his desire grew, Hux raised a hand and touched Kylos chest where he felt his heartbeat. “I had no idea,” he whispered. “What are you going to do with her now?”

Kylo gently put a hand on Hux's cheek, ran a thumb over his lower lip. “Not me Armitage,” he said softly. His gaze fixed for a moment at the fresh scar on Hux's cheek which he had inflicted, then he wiped a few ginger strands out of his forehead. “You will crush her with your own hands.”

Hux didn't get a chance to reply. Ren's mouth claimed his lips and any reaction was swept away by a deep, intense kiss. Nothing mattered anymore, the universe consisted only of him and Kylo Ren.

*

Hours later they lay next to each other, sweaty, exhausted and satisfied. Hux enjoyed Kylo's closeness, his gentle touch that warmed and filled his innermost heart like he'd never experienced before. “I can't promise you anything, Kylo ... Ben,” he whispered, calling him by his birth name for the first time. “I just know that you are the only one who has ever kindled such feelings in me.”

Kylo looked at him in surprise, after a moment his eyes softened. “That's a true declaration of love.”

“Not a declaration of love, simply a statement.”

Kylo's lips curled into a little smile. “No matter what it is I assure you as long as you are by my side, as long as you are Grand General of the First Order, I will destroy anyone who lays a hand on you. All you have to do is trust in me and in the Force.”

Emotions ran roller coaster with Hux when he heard Ren's words. He couldn't reply, he wouldn't be able to produce a clear syllable anyway. Hux swallowed and cleared his throat a few times before answering. “You know that this mumbo-jumbo is not for me. I need facts, evidence, things that I can understand. I can neither grasp nor understand the Force.”

Kylo leaned in to him. “I know you're talking nonsense. Admit it.

Kylo was very close, Hux felt his warm breath on the skin, his body heat. A pleasant shiver ran through him and made him weak. “Maybe. Maybe I believe and feel it a tiny bit, that there's something out there bigger than us. But Ben, you do _believe_ in it, you live it. You have inconceivable powers that go beyond my mind, and in some way I admire that.” Armitage gazed into his eyes. “And that's why I believe in us and our connection, because even I can feel it deep within me.”

  
  
  



	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end of this little story. If you read till the end I hope you liked it.
> 
> Feedback is as always much appreciated. I thank everyone who left Kudos and comments which always keeps me motivated! ❤
> 
> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~
> 
> Kylux is my OTP, I think there will never be another one quite like these two for me. Lol! 🧡🖤 Kylux forever!

**16**

  
  


Grand General Armitage Hux sat on the throne which Kylo Ren had deliberately refused to sit on until this day. Sayge Fhyre stood at attention to the left of Hux, hands behind his back, chin proudly up, wearing the gray uniform of an officer cadet. A younger and wheat blond edition of Grand General Hux.

Kylo stood at the foot of the gallery to the throne in his dark garments of a Knight of Ren, the First Order badge emblazoned on his chest. He, the most powerful man in the galaxy, heir to Darth Vader, did not need a throne, everyone knew who he was. Kylo knew the ways of Force - the dark and light side were united in him and he grew stronger every day. Nobody would dare to oppose him.

Ren tolerated no one next to him who was receptive to the Force, except his Knights. After all, he wasn't called _Jedi Killer_ for nothing.

The doors to the throne room opened and two of Ren's knights dragged in Catt Shadowheart. She looked at Ren in panic, then at Hux. She was forced to her knees and the knights took a step back, weapons ready to intervene if necessary.

“My leader,” Catt pleaded. “I ask you to think again about my offer. I would be a most loyal apprentice and do anything for you.”

“And I've already told you I have no need for an apprentice,” Kylo retorted impatiently. “If you really want to do something for me, shut up and look towards your end with your head held high.”

Hux watched all this with bored interest. Now he rose and walked up to Catt Shadowheart with moderate steps. When he passed Ren he handed him his lightsaber. Armitage took it and walked on determinedly until he was standing right in front of Catt. “I am your executor. With a lightsaber you'll find your end, just as it is fit for a force-user. Rest assured I'll do it quick, you won't suffer. A little favor for our time together, back then at the academy.”

Without looking at the Grand General, Catt softly replied, “I loved you, Armitage. You know it's true.”

Hux said nothing for a moment, then leaned down to whisper in Catt's ear: “I knew it and I loved you too. But for my good, and for the benefit of the First Order, love was not an option. I had to get rid of you, otherwise I wouldn't be where I am today.”

Catt looked up at him, straight into his turquoise, ice cold pools. “Then do it,” she hissed.

A small, cold smile appeared on Hux's lips, he turned his head briefly and looked at Ren, then ignited the lightsaber. The crimson crossguard blade appeared in an instant. Armitage watched it for a moment as it crackled and buzzed, sensing its heat and strength. He put his other hand around the hilt, raised the saber, swung it down and was a little surprised at how easy and without noticeable resistance the plasma blade slid through Catt's neck. _Like through soft butter_ , he thought and saw her head roll over the shiny black floor. _No blood_.

The sword was still in his hand, until he noticed Kylo next to him who gently took the weapon from him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Go,” he said in a low voice. “There's a lot of work to do coordinating the transfer of the troops and the fleet to Dall’Un. The time has come, the First Order will shine in a new light, the way _you_ always wanted it to be.”

Hux turned away from Shadowheart's dead body and gazed right into Ren's dark eyes. He immediately softened and wanted to nestle against him, feel his strong arms around him and those luscious lips on his mouth, be completely taken over by him. But that wasn't possible now, he had work to do. With his emotional mess he would deal later. “As you wish, my Supreme Leader,” he answered in a determined voice, beckoning his half-brother to follow him and together they left the throne room.

  
  
  


**A few weeks later**

  
  
  


The transfer of the troops to Dall’Un went smoothly, Hux had done a great job. Ren's Castle was now the First Order's headquarter where the high command was located.

Housing and training centers for the troops had been installed and put into operation, not a single member of the military had to live on a half-destroyed spaceship anymore. The Rhager was now the flagship of the fleet and Hux was in love with this Vengeance-class dreadnought. He practically lived on this ship, together with Sayge, to whom he had given the rank of junior lieutenant, commanding his own division—of course initially in training until he completed his education and was finally sworn in as a First Order officer.

Kylo stood at the observation window of the Rhager's training grounds and watched Hux and Sayge fight man against man. Sayge was good, better than his brother who had to put in a lot of effort not to land on the floor, defeated. His face was red with exertion and sweat was pouring.

But Ren focused on Sayge Fhyre, listening to the Force whispering. He saw his future, a possible future that was not set in stone, nonetheless, such visions always contained a spark of truth. Sayge had an iron will, as well as great determination, just like Armitage. He would go a long way, even pose a threat to his brother at some point.

The surprising thing was that Hux wanted it that way, even _expected_ it from Sayge. He gave nothing to his brother, he had to work his way up like everyone else in the First Order. And Armitage knew exactly what he was getting himself into.

Suddenly Kylo's commlink beeped. It was Lieutenant Mitaka. “An urgent message from the _Predator_ , sir.”

“Put through to training deck A3.”

“Very well, sir.” The connection was cut.

Kylo went to the terminal and activated the holoprojector, shortly afterwards Commander Cayden Crane's blurred, blue and white hologram appeared. “Greetings to you, Supreme Leader. There is news about the Resistance.”

With a tense expression on his face Kylo replied, “Speak.”

“Apparently we're not the only ones roaming around the Unknown Regions. I can report that _Scoutmission One_ located the main base of the Resistance. Just as you predicted, my leader.”

Ren nodded thoughtfully. “Excellent,” he replied. “Send the coordinates and your report, asap. Good job, Commander Crane.” He cut the transmission and looked back at Armitage and his brother in the training hall.

Ren became agitated, soon he would finally be able to strike and wipe out the Resistance once and for all. When the time came he would need all his strength, all his anger and hate and pain. He would definitely have that as soon as he faced his mother Leia and of course her, Rey. No more mercy for those rebels anymore. The Force would stand by him, Armitage would be by his side. With him and what he felt for him his will would not break, because he knew what was at stake.

Now all he had to do was tell Armitage about this success. Depending on what was in Crane's report they could work out a suitable plan. This time Kylo would not plunge headfirst, after all he had the smartest mind of the First Order at his side. Together—and with the help of the Force—they would win and rule this galaxy, maybe one day the whole universe.

Who could say what the future would bring. Yet, one thing was for certain: He and Armitage had found love in an unexpected and extraordinary way. Kylo Ren would never give him up, for nothing in this universe. The battle to win his heart had been a tough one, he'd not battled in vain. The love he sensed deep within Armitage Hux was a treasure he intended to keep forever.

  
  
  


**The End**

  
  



End file.
